People rely heavily on portable, electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablets or smartwatches, for business or pleasure throughout the day. For instance, email, texting, mobile gaming, internet surfing, financial business transactions, and streaming video content are managed via the portable, electronic devices. With use, the internal battery on these devices eventually runs out of power, and when this occurs, the portable, electronic device becomes a useless gadget until it is charged.
Portable chargers are available in different forms or configurations in the market. Some are large and bulky, thus not easily portable. Other have rough surfaces, sharp corners, sharp edges, and above-surface buttons that can be inadvertently activated (thus draining the capacity for providing power of the portable charger). Moreover, conventional portable chargers have inconvenient accessory cables that are necessary to operate the portable charger. For example, a cable may be necessary to connect the portable charger to the power source while charging the portable charger or a (same or different) cable may be needed to connect the portable charger to the portable, electronic device while charging the device.